Mayor que yo
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Cuando a finales de año el director esta dispuesto a dar una pequeña fiesta y al final todo se descontrola, un joven hará que su "frió profesor de pociones entre un poquito en calor"


**Mayor que yo**

**Resumen**: Cuando a finales de año el director esta dispuesto a dar una pequeña fiesta y al final todo se descontrola, un joven hará que su "frió profesor de pociones entre un poquito en calor"

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance, Songfic.

**Clasificación**: G, PG, PR-13, R, NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, PWP.

**Capitulo:** 1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Era el último año en Hogwarts para Harry y sus amigos. Y el director Dumbledore dio la autorización para que pudieran hacer una pequeña reunión, nada muy escandaloso, ni alocada...

En realidad esto era un caos total... los chicos que eran menores de 16 años ya habían sido despachados por los prefectos y jefes de casa, por lo que, siendo ya las 3:00 de la mañana solo los adolescentes con "permiso" para trasnochar se encontraban en el gran salón donde aparecieron, por obra y magia de Merlín, muchas botellas de licores de dudosa procedencia y nivel de alcohol.

—Yo mejor me voy a acostar, si no mañana no podré mantenerme lo suficientemente concentrada en clases.

—Se ve que ya estas ebria Hermi, mañana es domingo y ¡No tenemos clases! —Gritó un muy entusiasmado Ron que con tremendo grito alentó a todos los demás que comenzaban a gritar como desenfrenados.

—H-a-r-r-y —llamaba Luna a su compañero de aventuras.

— ¿Que es lo que pasa, Luna? —Preguntó el chico con los ojos enangostados por la ingesta de alcohol, pero sin perder el sentido.

—A que no adivinas quien esta, en estos minutos, como único guardián de los alumnos —dijo la chica.

El pelinegro al entender la indirecta de su amiga se acercó a la mesa del Dj y le pidió que pusiera un tema en especial.

Las luces comenzaron a bajar y los rayos láser a bailar al ritmo de la tonada que comenzaba a sonar.

Buscó por todo el salón hasta que divisó a cierto profesor de cabello negro y mirada fría, que observaba todo desde una prudente distancia, cuando lo logró divisar trató de entrar en su mente pero no lo consiguió, claro que ese no era su propósito, mas bien lo había logrado, Snape tenia sus ojos puestos en el y la música comenzó.

_"Este menor que usted  
>la quiere conocer<br>por su forma de actuar  
>me va a enloquecer<br>la tengo en mi soñar  
>acaricio su piel<br>le quiero confesar  
>yoooo"<br>_

Se movía de la forma más descarada que podía hacerlo. El profesor estaba asombrado por los movimientos que el joven Gry estaba haciendo.

_"No me importa que usted sea mayor que yo  
>hoy la quiero en mi cama<br>y no malinterprete mi intención  
>es que no aguanto las ganas<br>por eso he venido a decírselo  
>que hoy la quiero en mi cama<br>si tu estas dispuesta ya dímelo  
>es que no aguanto las ganas<br>dame un chance"  
><em>

El adolescente se movía de manera escandalosa y eso no pasaba desapercibido por ningún joven con exceso de alcohol en el cuerpo, por lo que en pocos segundos se vio acosado por mas de un estudiante que eran retirados del lugar por Ron, Hermi y Luna los cuales sabían perfectamente que es lo que hacia el niño-que-vivió. 

_"Ella no entiende  
>que esta bien dura<br>pues es una veterana  
>porque rompe cintura<br>como esa ninguna  
>como esa ningunaaaa<em>

_tu eres mayor que yo  
>pero no tengo miedo<br>hoy ya me importa cualquiera  
>soy ganador de este juego<br>porque la vida me enseño  
>que si soy un caballero<br>puedo tener lo que quieroooo  
>mami ninguno como yo"<em>

El profesor sudaba de manera estrepitosa y su pantalón le recordaba que también era humano y se "calentaba". Más con el cuerpo del maldito niño que se le estaba insinuando descaradamente.

Lo veía bailar y tragó saliva en el momento en el que el pelinegro Gry se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda.

Si pensaba que la tortura había acabado... estaba muy equivocado. El "mocoso" comenzó a descender moviendo sus caderas en forma magnifica, dejando una vista que cualquiera envidiaría estar en el lugar del "frígido" profesor. Tragó grueso cuando al momento de subir lo hizo de la manera mas sensual y erótica que pudo haber utilizado. Echó su cuerpo adelante y se enderezó para luego lentamente recobrar su altura original.

_"No me importa que usted sea mayor que yo  
>hoy la quiero en mi cama<br>y no malinterprete mi intención  
>es que no aguanto las ganas<br>por eso he venido a decírselo  
>que hoy la quiero en mi cama<br>si tu estas dispuesta ya dímelo  
>es que no aguanto las ganas<br>los pitbull  
>dame un chance"<em>

_se menea, te meneas  
>te meneas, hay te meneas<br>luny se menea, se menea  
>se menea, se menea<br>me vuelve loco cuando bailotea  
>se menea se menea<br>hay ella me besa como ninguna"  
><em>

Movía su cuerpo al compás de la música y de reojo se aseguraba de que el "sujeto" dueño de sus deseos no le quitara la vista de encima por ningún motivo.

_"No me importa que usted sea mayor que yo  
>hoy la quiero en mi cama<br>y no malinterprete mi intención  
>es que no aguanto las ganas<br>por eso he venido a decírselo  
>que hoy la quiero en mi cama<br>si tu estas dispuesta ya dímelo  
>es que no aguanto las ganas<br>dame un chance..."_

La música finalmente había acabado y al parecer no era lo único que se "acabo" por así decirlo.

Luego de unos segundos varios chicos salieron del salón, casi corriendo, para dirigirse quizás sabe a que parte, pero digamos que todos los que salieron, estaban muy pendientes del salvador del mundo mágico, por lo que era deducible el por que de su huida.

—Harry, date prisa que ya se fue —le decía Luna al momento que le cortaba el paso a dos chicos que trataban de acercarse al moreno y pedirle bailar.

Harry salió casi corriendo del salón y se dirigió al único lugar del que no pretendía salir esa noche.

Por otro lado, cierto profesor se encontraba bajo el chorro de la ducha, que por cierto era con agua fría. Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de sacarse la ropa, simplemente abrió la puerta, entró al baño y luego en la ducha abrió el grifo, para que el elixir de la vida lo "enfriara".

—Maldito mocoso —se decía mentalmente mientras trataba de regular la respiración.

Harry bajó a las mazmorras y sigilosamente se dirigió a los aposentos del profesor del jefe de casa de las serpientes.

Cuando llegó a su destino. Entró a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando lo hizo se quedó con los ojos dilatados de la impresión. Snape estaba comenzando a sacarse la ropa, mientras aun seguía bajo la ducha. Era un espectáculo digno de admirar. Poco a poco se fue acercando sin ser completamente conciente de ello. Estaba a escasos metros del cuerpo ya desnudo de su profesor cuando...

— ¡¿Que demonios hace aquí Potter? —Gritó el adulto mientras trataba de cubrirse con una toalla que había alcanzado al momento de percatarse de la presencia de otra persona en el cuarto de baño.

—Yo... yo sólo... lo siento —dijo el joven mientras se volteaba y bajaba la cabeza, al parecer el alcohol ya comenzaba a dejar de surtir lo efectos alucinógenos que provocaba en él.

—Me haría el favor... puede irse por favor —dijo el mayor tratando de aguantar las tremendas ganas que tenía de saltar sobre el muchacho y tomarlo tan fuerte que hasta en el Londres muggle sentirían sus gemidos.

—Si, profesor... —comenzó a caminar, pero de pronto se detuvo "no tengo nada que perder" se dijo a si mismo. Ya casi terminaban las clases, por mas que lo expulsaran a esas alturas, no afectaría en su graduación y respecto a las notas en las materias de Snape, ya solo le quedaban dos y no perjudicarían en su calificación final —¡No! —Dijo al momento en que se volvía a dar vuelta y comenzaba a acercarse nuevamente al profesor.

—Deténgase ahí mismo, Potter... que pret... —pero no pudo terminar por el tremendo beso que le estaba dando el-niño-que-vivió.

Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho lo agarró por la cintura y lo estrechó mas a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus caderas se frotaran y el menor dejara escapar uno que otro gemido en medio del beso.

Se fueron a acercando más y más a la habitación mientras el profesor, que a estas alturas había mandado su conciencia de viaje, se ocupaba de desnudar al chico que seguía tan pegado a el como en un principio.

La mañana llegó para todos normal, claro que si cuentas como normal una resaca que no se sacarían ni con la mejor poción del mundo.

El sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana que había en la habitación del profesor de pociones y en la cama se veía al dueño de la pieza, completamente desnudo con un joven en mismas condiciones que se encontraba entre sus brazos, ambos tapados por sólo una delgada sabana que les llegaba apenas ala cintura.

Cuando llegó el lunes y las clases comenzaron, nadie podía negar que el rostro del profesor Severus Snape tuviera un brillo diferente, se veía feliz y complacido, pero de que seguía descontando puntos a cualquiera, no paso tampoco desapercibido, si hasta a algunos Sly les había descontado.

Quizás todo tenía que ver con cierto pelinegro que desde la fiesta no para de recibir extrañas propuestas y que es nada mas ni nada menos que el joven novio del profesor.

Ay del pobre iluso que crea, que meterse con algo de Severus Snape esta permitido. El profesor haría TODO por que nadie siquiera ose en tener un pensamiento inadecuado con su novio, con el-niño-que-vivió, con Harry Potter.

Fin


End file.
